


Моя вина (Mea culpa)

by fandom_Kylux_2016, Levitation



Series: Мини R-NC-17 [14]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Armitage Hux is a Priest, Confession, Drama, Gen, Inquisition, Kink, Kylo Ren is a Knight, M/M, Religion Kink, Religious Guilt, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levitation/pseuds/Levitation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>…я согрешил много мыслью, словом и делом. Моя вина, моя вина, моя величайшая вина.</p><p>...I have greatly sinned,<br/>in my thoughts and in my words,<br/>in what I have done and in what I have failed to do,<br/>through my fault, through my fault,<br/>through my most grievous fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Моя вина (Mea culpa)

*

Как только подковы зазвенели о мостовую Нанта, Кайло дёрнул поводья и жёсткой рукой направил коня прямиком к собору. Он не заботился о том, чтобы сопроводить собственный отряд в казармы или явиться с отчётом к герцогу Бретонскому Жану: слово и гнев мирского правителя — ничто перед зовом божьим.

Собор стоял, опутанный лесами начатого два года назад строительства. Но даже толпы снующих рабочих — каменщиков, плотников, кузнецов и маляров — не могли помешать Кайло попасть внутрь. Он желал скорее оказаться под сводами древнего нефа, чтобы сорвать с гудящей головы тяжёлый шлем с серебряной гравировкой и преклонить перед алтарём уставшие колени.

Ему нужно было поговорить с Всевышним. Ему нужно было покаяться. Он жаждал быть услышанным и прощённым.

Осенив себя крестным знамением, Кайло разлепил запёкшиеся губы, чтобы произнести первую строку покаянной молитвы — Confiteor Deo omnipotent, — и с содроганием понял, что в этот раз его зов не будет услышан.

Где-то по ту сторону глаз, в глубине черепа, жгло огнём. Тем огнём, которому он приказал предать три поселения в Леоне. Он слышал гул пламени, лязг конской сбруи, звон клинков и крики еретиков. Он до сих пор ощущал на языке привкус копоти и пота. Он чувствовал запах горящих соломенных крыш и изрубленных тел.

— Исповедую Богу всемогущему… — повторил Кайло, жмурясь и отчаянно желая одного — покоя в мятущихся мыслях.

Он хотел поверить в то, что он понял божьи наставления правильно. Что тьма, всколыхнувшаяся в его душе — не тьма, а лишь брызги грязи, след сажи на обугленном плаще.

Кайло стискивал ладони в молитвенном жесте, но всё ещё чувствовал в них рукоять рапиры. Он силился вызвать перед своим мысленным взором образ небесной благодати, но видел лишь ночь, расчерченную столбами подсвеченного огнём дыма.

— Аминь.

Он едва ли заметил, как дошёл до конца молитвы. Внутри, в глотке, в грудной клетке, бились не благодатные слова, а звериный рык, готовый вот-вот вырваться наружу. Ему нужна помощь — он один не справится.

Кайло рывком поднялся на ноги и, перекрестившись, выбежал из собора. Вскочив в седло, он помчался в сторону епископской резиденции. Он знал, что там его всегда примут.

*

Слуга проводил его в знакомую комнату — просторную, холодную и неуютную. Кайло тяжело сел на скамью и огляделся, подмечая, что изменилось с тех пор, как он в последний раз был здесь. Те же голые стены и три стрельчатых окна, забранных свинцовыми переплётами, тот же стол с простым письменным прибором, пара лавок, полка со свитками и грубое дубовое кресло с креплениями для рук и ног, стоящее прямо под окнами.

Кабинет епископского каноника по скудности обстановки мог соперничать с кельей монаха нищенствующего ордена.

— Святой отец вскорости подойдёт, сир, — низко поклонившись, сказал ему слуга.

Кайло жестом отправил его восвояси, и как только входная дверь закрылась, из подземелья донеслось эхо отчаянного вопля.

Истошный крик, через минуту перешедший в вой на одной ноте — громкий, надрывный, животный — резонировал, отскакивая от каменных стен. Кайло показалось, будто взвыли, застонали сами столбы фундамента. Спустя время крик затих, и Кайло почудилось, что он слышит скрип верёвок, наматываемых на вороты.

Он знал, эти длинные мучительные вопли могла исторгнуть из человеческой глотки только дыба. Кайло явственно представил деревянную раму, дрожащее человеческое тело, распятое на ней, и верёвки на щиколотках и лодыжках, благодаря которым тело растягивали, раздирая мышцы и круша суставы. И даже когда палачи отпускали рычаги, мучения всё равно продолжались, потому что жилы пытались вернуть изувеченному телу форму, назначенную богом и нарушенную человеком.

Кайло тряхнул головой, отбрасывая от себя воспоминания о том, как хрустят кости, ломаемые в станке, как чернеет кожа под клеймом, в каком безумном крике разевается рот жертвы, подвергнутой колесованию. Ежели человек помыслил противиться божественному положению вещей, он должен иметь мужество признать это и искупить свою ошибку даже болью. Особенно болью.

Из мыслей Кайло выдернули звук лёгких шагов и скрип открываемой двери. Он встал со скамьи и почтительно повернулся ко входу.

— Сир, — произнёс тот, кого так ждал Кайло.

— Святой отец, — он склонил голову, едва сдерживая дрожь предвкушения.

Белая ряса и плотный чёрный плащ доминиканца скрадывали очертания, но даже под грубой тканью угадывалась тонкая, почти мальчишеская фигура. Чужеземец, выходец с далёкого северного острова, занявший к своим тридцати годам место правой руки епископа Нанта и вхожий в герцогский дворец, носил французское имя Армитаж. Но при епископском дворе его называли просто — Гиберниец*. Кайло, чьим духовником был святой отец Армитаж, знал его мирское имя — хлёсткое и ядовитое, как изворотливый ум его владельца. Хакс — так звал Кайло своего духовного наставника, хотя вслух никогда этого не произносил.

Высокий и худой, с копной огненно-рыжих волос, не тронутых тонзурой, Хакс вошёл в собственный кабинет и остановился в двух шагах от Кайло.

— Что привело вас сюда, сир? Ведь вы только что вернулись из похода.

У Кайло сладко заныло в животе от мысли, что Хакс следил за его делами.

— Отче, я нуждаюсь в покаянии. Ибо я согрешил.

— Каков же этот грех, сын мой?

Кайло колебался. Из его усталого тела будто разом вынули все кости — он готов был рухнуть на пол грудой измученных мышц. Хакс уловил это — он всегда знал, что нужно Кайло, — поэтому произнёс своим мягким голосом:

— Преклоните колени, — тот с облегчением повиновался.

— Итак?

— Простите меня, я снова его ощутил, — Кайло не смел поймать внимательный взгляд зелёных глаз, — притяжение тьмы. Господь всемогущий всё видит… Направьте же меня, покажите силу света. И тогда я смету все преграды!

Он судорожно втянул воздух сквозь зубы, следя, как белые пальцы поглаживают гладкие бусины висящих на поясе чёток.

— Направьте своего духовного сына, отче! — взмолился он. — И я завершу то, что должно.

Мгновение тишины, упавшее между ними, отозвалось звоном в голове. Вдалеке под гулкими сводами снова прокатился истошный, нечеловеческий крик — палач вновь вздёрнул допрашиваемого на дыбу. Когда эхо долгого страдальческого вопля впиталось в камень, Хакс ласково коснулся подбородка Кайло и приказал:

— Садитесь, сир.

Кайло поднялся, снял стёганый всё ещё пахнущий кровью и гарью дублет и, шатаясь, сделал несколько шагов к грубому дубовому креслу под окнами. Он чувствовал, как с каждым шагом воля вытекает из него, словно пот из пор, и наслаждался этим. Он вверял себя Господу и слуге его, потому что знал, что в их силах избавить его от мук совести.

Хакс снял плащ, оставшись в белой рясе, и отложил чётки на стол. Кайло прошила дрожь, когда тот легко опустился на колени, чтобы затянуть сначала на его щиколотках, а затем и запястьях толстые кожаные ремни. Он не мог оторвать взгляд от рыжей макушки, холёных пальцев, сноровисто затягивающих ремни, и массивного резного перстня на правой руке, свидетельства власти своего носителя.

Кайло облизнулся, ощутив краткую вспышку стыдливой гордости. Хакс никогда не снисходил до того, чтобы касаться допрашиваемого, будь то простой еретик или бывший маршал Франции, проклятый алхимик Жиль де Рэ. Но перед ним, перед своим духовным сыном, он с готовностью становился на колени.

Когда руки и ноги были надёжно прикованы к креслу, Хакс поднялся и посмотрел на Кайло с выражением бесконечного терпения на лице.

— В чём вы хотите покаяться, сир?

— Гнев, — Кайло тихо вздохнул, — я… я опять переусердствовал.

— Что ещё?

— Сомнения.

Хакс зашёл ему за спину и начал перебирать инструменты — Кайло слышал глухой звон металла.

— Это всё?

Кайло снова облизнул губы:

— Гордыня. И тщеславие.

— Что ж, — где-то за его спиной спокойно произнёс Хакс. — Ваши грехи, сир, вполне привычны для рыцаря.

Кайло замер, чувствуя, что его время — время покаяния — наконец пришло. Льющийся из окон солнечный свет, дробясь в мелких стёклах, очерчивал на полу тени кресла и силуэт стоящего рядом с ним Хакса.

— Плоть слаба, дух подвержен искушениям. Но боль всегда укажет верный путь.

Тонкие белые пальцы коснулись спутанных волос, посылая по спине Кайло волну дрожи, а затем на его шее рывком захлестнулась жёсткая петля.

Кайло на мгновение подумал, что Хакс накинул на него гарроту, но болезненный укол сначала в подбородок, а затем в яремную впадину, тут же дал ему ответ. Он судорожно вздохнул, чувствуя, как кожу вспарывают зубцы «вилки еретика»**.

— Выше голову, сир, — проворковал Хакс, фиксируя ошейник. — Чтобы лучше узреть свои грехи.

Кайло как мог сильнее задрал подбородок и напряг шею, пытаясь избежать касания железных зубцов.

— «Исповедую», трижды за каждый грех, который вы озвучили, — сказал Хакс, легко проводя пальцем по судорожно дёрнувшемуся кадыку Кайло. — Можете начинать.

Кайло на пробу шевельнул челюстью и тут же невольно охнул от острой боли. По шее сползли первые капли крови.

— Исповедую Богу всемогущему, — зашептал он, едва шевеля языком, — блаженной приснодеве Марии…

Каждое слово молитвы, казалось, превращалось в каплю крови, бегущую от его подбородка по груди и впитывающуюся в рубаху.

— Я согрешил много мыслью, словом и делом…

Слёзы потекли по вискам, дышать становилось всё труднее. Высокая спинка кресла и привязанные руки не давали возможности отклониться дальше, чтобы ослабить боль от входящих всё глубже в плоть зубцов.

— Поэтому прошу… всех святых и вас, братья, и тебя, отче, молитесь за меня Господу Богу нашему.

Хакс стоял рядом, и солнечный свет омывал его, коронуя голову рыжим нимбом.

— Исповедую Богу всемогущему …

Кайло потерял счёт словам и повторам. Его захлёстывала блаженная пустота — нет сомнений, нет страха, нет ярости. Белый свет боли застилал чёрные мысли, многие дни снедавшие его разум. Блаженство сквозь муку.

— Моя вина, моя вина, моя величайшая вина…

Ему казалось, что вилка давно проткнула его подбородок, и он насадился на неё языком — настолько больно было выдавливать из себя слова покаяния. Но прохладные пальцы, которые скользили по его лбу, щекам, по дрожащим, как натянутые верёвки, мышцам шеи, дарили невероятные ощущения. Боль и наслаждение освобождения дарили ему такой желанный покой.

— Аминь.

Последнее слово он произнёс так невнятно, что едва ли сам его расслышал, но Хаксу этого хватило. Придерживая Кайло за подбородок, он расстегнул ремень и осторожно извлёк вилку, глубоко вонзившуюся в плоть.

Кайло застонал и безвольно откинулся на спинку кресла. Хакс отвязал его руки и ноги, но не спешил заставить его подняться.

— Отпускаю тебе грехи, сын мой, — мягко произнёс Хакс и прижал ладонь к его кровоточащему подбородку.

Кайло, плывущий в мареве боли и облегчения, слепо подался вперёд и прижался лицом к груди стоящего над ним духовника. Он хотел, чтобы его кровь запятнала белизну, впиталась в ткань рясы, чтобы Хакс как можно дольше помнил то, что сегодня произошло. Как и то, что происходило в предыдущие разы.

Он снова был чист. Но руки, гладящие его по голове, и горячее тело, которое он ощущал под рясой, убеждали его в том, что грех — неотъемлемый, первородный изъян человека.

И что дорога к свету приведёт его во тьму.

**Author's Note:**

> * Гиберниец — от Гиберния (греч. Hibernĭa), античного названия Ирландии.
> 
> ** Вилка еретика — пыточный инструмент. Четырёхзубая двусторонняя вилка глубоко проникала в плоть и причиняла боль при любой попытке пошевелить головой. Она позволяла говорить допрашиваемому только неразборчивым, еле слышным голосом.


End file.
